jumpariofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
These are the player's usernames. Bendy: An actual 9 year old HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love. KWIAMCOOL: is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has a amazing personality. Also really cool KWgothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of the realm, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wikki. UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. Fire: He's 14 and played for 3 years. I don't know how he has the time to play this game but he is funny but the most insane guy you'll know. Basically the whole jumpar community is like a family too him and he is really sweet once you become family too him. Hope: Fire's girlfriend. She is super sweet and will instantly become your friend as long as you dont flirt with Fire. You dont wanna see the results of her getting territorial about him. Its still really cute though. If you see her on jumpar.io give her a warm welcome and become her friend! KWmiami: Old player she was once very popular and her friends miss her dearly. Her whereabouts are unknown. Parazival: Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you hes cool. VikkstarFan: Still the gay, emo, piece of trash that she always was. Very moody and online sisters with KWmiami, will kill you in a heartbeat, is science buddies with Fire, also a huge smartass when you get logical with her. {AV+SS} Ash: Enemy of Honcho, very nice and cool, rages easily and takes one day to calm down. But she is calm when you are her best friend. Hates Fire and Hope. You might see her as Ashley or {AV+SS} ASH. {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful when she Is mad Storm turns into a real storm. Ashley: Fire's ex. Moved to Arizona and doesn't play anymore. Somewhat didn't like Honcho. She was pretty mean to anyone but Fire and Miami's friends. 393: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer.